PJ Masks: Moments after Missions
by Magical20
Summary: These are some moments I've added to some episodes that have already aired, and I'm giving you my perspective.
1. Pterodactyl

**Hello, everyone. Magical20 here, and I'm back with another PJ Masks fanfic. And, I call it "Moment after Missions" because, I wanted to add some closure and clarity to some episodes that I feel need to have some of that. It's a good thing to do while we wait for the next episode to air, which by the way; I can't believe they wouldn't air last month. I'm also waiting for the show to have its own page on TV Tropes, and that's where I feel like the show doesn't get as much recognition as it deserves. I would like to put its own page up on there, but I'm apprehensive to do that because, I don't know how much it costs to edit on that site, and I also don't want to break any copyright laws. This might not seem like a big deal to some of you, but to me, in the words of Tamar Braxton, they TRIED IT with not putting a PJ Masks page up on TV Tropes…**

 **Sorry about that. Anyway; here is my first moment I'm doing after an episode. It is "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble". Now, for those of us who started to see the ship tease between Connor/Catboy and Amaya/Owlette, this was the episode that did it for most of us. It did for me, too. I admit. But, I wanted to add a moment where we get to see them really make up with each other. So, here is my first moment.**

 **Note: Most of these are Catboy centered episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, Team TO, Frog Box, and Disney Junior own it.**

1st Moment after Mission: Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were in the park on top of Romeo's lab with the giant pterodactyl model, and they were almost done with their current mission.

Connor/Catboy: I'm so glad that's over.

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. Now that we finally have the pterodactyl back, we can take it back to the museum.

Amaya/Owlette: You take it back to the museum, Gekko. We'll catch up with you in the Cat-Car.

Greg/Gekko: Ok.

Just like that; Gekko hopped onto the pterodactyl with the remote in hand, and flew off to the museum. Owlette and Catboy jump down from Romeo's lab, and walk back to the Cat-Car before Romeo came back. While they were walking, Catboy noticed a guilty frown on Owlette's face. She still felt awful for how mean she was to him, over a silly joke. Her immaturity in the situation almost got her friend hurt.

Connor/Catboy: Owlette; what's the matter?

Amaya/Owlette: (sighs)! It's just… I can't believe how cold I was to you. I know you were thinking: "I've apologized to her. But, why won't she just forgive me?". Well, I thought you didn't mean it. Because, they weren't very big apologies. I also thought you didn't care about how I felt.

Connor/Catboy: If I didn't care about how you felt, I wouldn't have suggested that we forget it, or that we make up.

Amaya/Owlette: I see that now. I also see that just because it's not a huge apology, doesn't mean it's not genuine.

Connor/Catboy: That's why I apologized the second time because, I figured that the first one didn't come out right.

Amaya/Owlette: And, you didn't finish your sentence. But, it wasn't your fault. You were interrupted. I should have just let it go, and listened to you. I'm so sorry, Catboy. Just, please don't apologize for not understanding.

Connor/Catboy: Ok. And, it's alright. So, does this mean- ?

They stop walking, she smiles, and gives him a big hug.

Amaya/Owlette: Yes, Catboy. I forgive you.

He hugs her back, and a slight shade of red appeared across his face.

Connor/Catboy: (slightly blushing) I forgive you too, Owlette.

They stop hugging, and look at each other with warm smiles, glad that they finally made up.

Connor/Catboy: Now, let's go meet up with Gekko at the museum.

Amaya/Owlette: Right.

With that being said, they start running back to the Cat-Car.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **There we go. My first moment after a mission. I decided to add some clarity as to why Amaya/Owlette wouldn't forgive Connor/Catboy, and let them have a sweet moment together. Also, this episode is one of my favorites. Again, sorry about that little rant up at the top. If anyone knows if signing up on TV Tropes costs anything, please let me know. And, if anyone wants to edit a page for PJ Masks up on there themselves, go right ahead. Let me know what you thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews, please. Thank you. Bye.**


	2. Butterflies

**Hello again, everybody. This next moment I'm doing is the episode "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade". Now, I wanted to write what I felt through my perspective. While Catboy was wrong for the way he was trying to save the butterflies, I felt like Gekko and Owlette were kind of wrong, too. What I'm saying is: I felt like they were expecting a little bit too much from him. You'll see what I mean when you read this**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. It's owned by Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

2nd Moment after Mission: Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were leaving the zoo after taking the butterflies back to their conservatory, and they were walking back to the Owl-Glider.

Greg/Gekko: So, what do you think of butterflies now, Catboy?

Connor/Catboy: I have a whole new respect for them. They're a lot cooler than I thought. I just wish I knew that before, though.

Once he said that; Owlette and Gekko stopped walking, and looked at each other sadly.

Connor/Catboy: But, I'm glad that I made some new friends.

He looks over his shoulder, and sees that his friends have stopped.

Connor/Catboy: What's wrong, guys?

Amaya/Owlette: Did you think that we thought that you were a bully?

Connor/Catboy: (confused) What are you talking about?

Greg/Gekko: Well, we kind of expected you to understand what butterflies are like, what they like, and how they would react to certain things.

Connor/Catboy: But, I didn't know.

Greg/Gekko: And, that's what's bothering us. We should've taught you about butterflies before we started the mission.

Amaya/Owlette: Now, we feel that we were too hard on you. Even me. I kept telling you that you were too rough with the butterflies; but now, I just can't help but feel like you thought I assumed the worst of you. Especially, when I told you that no one likes being pushed around, and asked you if you did.

Greg/Gekko: I guess we just expected everything from you because, you're the leader. Plus, we were kind of uptight with you earlier today when you only wanted to see the big cats, and you weren't interested in seeing the butterflies.

Connor/Catboy: But, you weren't trying to make me like them. And, it was my own fault for not being interested in them. You were only telling me that I was handling it the wrong way.

Amaya/Owlette: All the more reason why we should've taught you about butterflies.

Connor/Catboy: Stop blaming yourselves. You wouldn't have known what I would've done.

Greg/Gekko: But, did you, at least, think for a bit that we thought of you as a bully?

Connor/Catboy: Well… (sighs). A part of me did. Yes.

Gekko and Owlette immediately run over, and glomp Catboy when he said that.

Amaya/Owlette: Oh, Catboy; we're sorry we made you feel that way. Just like how no one likes being pushed around, no one likes being labeled as a bully when that's not what they want to be.

Greg/Gekko: We're also sorry we expected that much from you when we shouldn't have.

Connor/Catboy: Guys; it's fine. I shouldn't have been rough with the butterflies in the first place. And, you were only trying to help me. So, there's no hard feelings. Especially, since you wanted to know how I felt.

They stop hugging.

Amaya/Owlette: It's good to know that.

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. Now, we can get going?

Connor/Catboy: Mmm-hmm.

They start heading back to the Owl-Glider again.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, there you have it. That is what I'm talking about. Owlette and Gekko got to hear Catboy's point of view. Now, Catboy's not a bully. Yeah. He can be mean, reckless, and selfish sometimes, but he's not a bully. He just made a bad decision, and he didn't really know what he was doing. Sorry if this chapter/moment seemed a bit all over the place, but tell me what you all thought of this one. I will upload the next one when I feel like it. Thanks. Bye, everyone.**


	3. Voice Box

**Hey, everyone. I'm back again, and I'm bringing you another chapter/moment. This one is "Speak Up Gekko". I thought that maybe for some of these episodes, there should be a simple reconciliation, and I decided to that for this one since Gekko's selfish desire to not get his voice back to avoid doing a poem had Catboy and Owlette lose their voices, too.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney Junior, Entertainment One, etc.**

3rd Moment after Mission: Speak Up Gekko

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were driving back to HQ in the Cat-Car after getting their voices back from Romeo. While they were driving, Gekko was still feeling bad deep down inside for having his friends' voices stolen, all because he didn't want to read a poem out loud in front of other people. His insecurity costed him, and his friends, their voices.

Connor/Catboy: I'm so glad that we have our voices back.

Amaya/Owlette: Me, too. It's much easier to explain a plan this way.

Greg/Gekko: It sure is… (sadly) Oh. And, guys; I'm really sorry I had you lose your voices. I WAS trying to get out of doing my poem. And, you were right, Catboy. Romeo using our voices was worse than reading a poem in front of the class. I should've just sucked it up, and taken voice my voice back when I could've.

Amaya/Owlette: It's okay, Gekko. What matters is that we have our voices back.

Connor/Catboy: And, just know that whenever feeling good about something, you can always count on us to support you.

Greg/Gekko: (smiles) Thanks, guys.

They keep driving back to HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, that's it. I felt like for this episode, there needed to be a simple talking out with each other, and a little more encouragement for our adorable Gekko. Let me know what you guys thought of this one. Thanks, everyone. See ya.**


	4. Robo-Masks

**Hi again, everyone. This chapter/moment is on "Catboy vs Robo-Cat". For this one, I felt like there needed to be another simple moment where they should just talk things out. Even though Catboy was going crazy with worry by not letting his friends help him without their powers, anyone would've been that way, and this episode shows how much Catboy cares about his friends.**

 **P.S.: Each chapter/moment will start with "It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were…". So, sorry if it's an annoyance to any of you.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney Junior, Entertainment One, Frog Box, and Team TO own PJ Masks. Not me.**

4th Moment after Mission: Catboy vs Robo-Cat

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were in an alley after defeating Romeo's robotic copies of them.

Amaya/Owlette: Now that our robo-selves are shut down, what should we do with them? I know I was talking about them being statues of us, but I was only joking. You think we should take them back to HQ, and keep them there?

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. We could also reprogram them to get them on our side.

Amaya/Owlette: You might be right. We could probably use them for something.

Connor/Catboy: They could also be a reminder of, I think, one of our best missions ever, and how great we can be without our powers. Which, by the way; I'm so sorry for not letting you help me before. I just got so worried seeing you in those cages without your powers that, I didn't think you were capable of taking them on, and I just became-

Both his friends: (interrupting) Overprotective?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah.

Greg/Gekko: That's okay, Catboy. If one of us were in your place, we probably would've been the same way.

Amaya/Owlette: And, actually; that showed how much you care about us, and that really means a lot.

Connor/Catboy: Thanks.

They start preparing to go back to HQ with the Robo-Masks.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Now, that was a sweet moment between three good friends. Wasn't it? I'll post some more chapters/moments as soon as I can. But to anyone who's seen it, don't expect "Catboy and the Great Birthday Cake Rescue" to be on here. When I found out what the episode was about, I immediately decided not to watch it. So, I avoid watching it; but sometimes I watch the part where Catboy realizes how selfish he was, and fixes his mistake. Anyway; tell what you think of this chapter/moment in your reviews. Thank you. And, I'll see you later.**


	5. Ninja Bus

**Hey, guys. This next chapter/moment is "Looking after Gekko". Once again, it's another moment where they talk things out. Gekko feeling like he's being babied all the time, until he realizes that's not really the case. So, yeah. There's not really much.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

5th Moment after Mission: Looking after Gekko

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were out in the streets, and they were getting ready to take the stolen bus back to HQ. Gekko and his friends jumped into the Gekko-Mobile, backed it up, flipped its tail around, and hooked up to the bus like a towing truck to another vehicle.

Amaya/Owlette: When we get this bus back to HQ, we'll need to re-paint it, and get all this extra stuff off of it.

Connor/Catboy: Then; we'll take it back to the depot where it belongs.

Greg/Gekko: And, then; all the daytime kids can ride the bus to school, and ride it home from school. By the way; I'm sorry I was being so stubborn.

Connor/Catboy: That's okay, Gekko. We understand that sometimes you want to do things by yourself, but there's nothing wrong with accepting help from others.

Amaya/Owlette: But in a way, you were right. Sometimes, we do get a bit too caring over you because, you're the youngest.

Connor/Catboy: And, we'll probably still get that way.

Greg/Gekko: It's alright. I just wish I didn't confuse "Look out for…" with "Look after…".

Amaya/Owlette: Gekko, it's fine. Just don't run off from us like that again. Ok?

Greg/Gekko: Ok.

They continue driving to HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **That's that. While we see an apology from Gekko, we also see understanding and admittance from Catboy and Owlette. I'll post the other chapters/moments when I feel like it. Tell me your opinions of this one in your reviews, please. Thanks, everybody. Bye.**


	6. Tiny Ninja

**Hello, again. This next chapter/moment is for "Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino". When I first saw this episode, I had mixed feelings about the sense of morality and justice. Also, this episode is one of the main reasons I decide to do this fanfic because; after it aired, people who have watched it have went off on Catboy, and I personally feel like they were being a bit too hard on him for this one. So, let me clear some things up: Yes. He was mean to the little Ninjalino, but it was for good reasons. All he was trying to do was protect his friends, and their HQ. Plus, his actions were justified when Night Ninja said that he sent it to spy on the PJ Masks. But, of course, it has a change of heart; but so did Catboy. That's the point of the show; for the main characters to do something unheroic, until they realize that what they're doing isn't the right way. So, some can still complain about Catboy's attitude in this episode, but they can't question his sense of justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, Team TO, Frog Box, and Disney Junior own the show.**

6th Moment after Mission: Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were in the park after Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, and the little Ninjalino, left. They walk back to the Owl-Glider, and one look at it made Catboy feel like dirt for how much of a jerk he was being.

Amaya/Owlette: Let me see how bad the damage to the Owl-Glider is before we go.

Greg/Gekko: Ok.

She hops into the front seat of the Owl-Glider, and checks its scanner for the damage done to it. Watching Owlette check on the Owl-Glider for damage made Catboy feel even worse.

Greg/Gekko: How does it look, Owlette?

Amaya/Owlette: Not so bad, actually. No dents anwhere. It's a little dirty. Other than that, we can fly it back to HQ with no problems. And, the crash could've been worse.

Connor/Catboy: (sadly) Yeah. I'm sorry I made you crash the Owl-Glider. And, for making a mess at HQ. And, for being a grouch today.

Amaya/Owlette: It's okay, Catboy. You were just being cautious around the tiny Ninjalino.

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. A bit too cautious.

Greg/Gekko: But, you were right, though. That little Ninjalino was around us because, it was sent to spy on us.

Connor/Catboy: But, of course, it decided that it doesn't want to do that anymore. I should've seen that when it told Night Ninja, but I just couldn't bring myself to trust it.

Greg/Gekko: We understand why. But, you shouldn't keep beating yourself up over this.

Amaya/Owlette: And, besides; everything turned out for the better.

Connor/Catboy: (smiles) And, we made a new friend.

Amaya/Owlette: That's what I like to hear. Now, let's go.

The boys hop into the Owl-Glider, and fly back to HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **There you have it. That was another simple reconciliation, but a bit different this time. I've added my personal feelings on something that has been bothering me for a bit. There will be a few more of that when I work on posting the other chapters/moments. Tell me what you all thought of this one in your reviews. Thanks. And, see ya later.**


	7. Clumsy Ray

**Hey, everybody. I'm back with another chapter/moment. This one is for "Clumsy Catboy". I chose this one because, I feel like for those of us who watched this episode didn't get any clarity as to why Catboy kept denying his clumsiness. So, I had some theories: "What if he was too embarrassed?", "What if he didn't know?", or "What if he wanted to feel important?". Or, maybe all of the above. Read it, and you'll see what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. It's owned by Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

7th Moment after Mission: Clumsy Catboy

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were in the park after defeating Romeo, and destroying his Clumsy Ray.

Greg/Gekko: It sure does feel good to walk in a straight line again, and to not slip and trip, nor to have bumble fingers anymore.

Connor/Catboy: Definitely. And, everyone else in the city will be feeling better about themselves now that they're not clumsy anymore.

Suddenly; something sparked Owlette's curiosity.

Amaya/Owlette: That reminds me: Catboy; why wouldn't you admit that you were zapped?

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. You still haven't told us.

A look of fear came across Catboy's face; and then, he let out a sigh of defeat.

Connor/Catboy: Well, I have my reasons. One: I'm naturally clumsy. So, I wasn't exactly sure if I really was zapped, or if I was just having a bad day. Two: You guys should know by now that I'm pretty stubborn. And, three: I didn't want to acknowledge me being clumsy because, I was embarrassed, and ashamed. And, I thought that if I did admit that I was zapped, you wouldn't need me for the mission.

Gekko and Owlette look to each other, and back to Catboy in shock and horror.

Greg/Gekko: Catboy, why would you think that?!

Amaya/Owlette: Why would you think we wouldn't need you?

Connor/Catboy: Because; being clumsy is like a burden to me, and I just wanted to be useful.

Both of them approach their leader, and Owlette puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Amaya/Owlette: But, we would've done something to help.

Connor/Catboy: Like I said; I was embarrassed, and ashamed.

Greg/Gekko: We're sorry we didn't understand.

Connor/Catboy: It's okay. I'm just glad everything's back to normal. Now, let's get going.

They head over to the Cat-Car.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Now, wasn't that touching? One thing I don't understand about most Disney Junior shows is why they make most of the clumsy characters the most abrasive, and overconfident characters. Catboy is a prime example of this; other examples are Stuffy from Doc McStuffins, and Peck from Sheriff Callie's Wild West. They're silly and funny, but they also get abrasive and full of themselves. It's just something I've noticed. Anyway, tell me what you all think of this chapter/moment in your reviews. Thanks. See ya.**


	8. Control

**Hello again, guys. Here's another chapter/moment, and this one is for "Catboy Takes Control". Now in this episode, Catboy made the most common mistake that leaders make: Letting leadership go to their heads. So, I thought that for this moment, there should be some understanding of that.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

8th Moment after Mission: Catboy Takes Control

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were on an island in the street as they collected all the remotes that Romeo stole. While they were heading back to the park, something was eating Catboy up inside. He was still disgusted with himself for how full of himself he was being.

Greg/Gekko: I can't wait for us to finally fly our helicopter in the contest tomorrow.

Amaya/Owlette: And, it feels good to not be controlled anymore. Right, Catboy?

They noticed that Catboy was silent. So they stop walking, and turn to him.

Amaya/Owlette: Catboy; what's wrong?

Connor/Catboy: (sadly) Nothing. It's just… I'm sorry I was being so bossy. I guess I let leadership go to my head.

Greg/Gekko: It's okay. I'm sure there are a lot of leaders who let leadership go to their heads, too.

Connor/Catboy: You think so?

Greg/Gekko: Definitely. You're not the first, and you won't be the last.

Amaya/Owlette: Also, I've let things go to my head. Remember that one mission when I turned everything into a competition?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah?

Amaya/Owlette: That was because, I won a basketball game due to a lucky shot, and I let that go to my head. So, I wasn't really that mad at you. But, just know that you'll always be a great team leader. And, this actually made you a better leader.

Connor/Catboy: (smiles) You're right. Because, if I didn't realize how I was acting I wouldn't have been able to fix it.

Greg/Gekko: Do you feel any better?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. A little. Now that that's out of the way, we should get these remotes back to their rightful owners.

They continue heading back to the Cat-Car in the park.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **There we go. I chose to add some understanding to this one, especially from Owlette. I thought that comparing the way she acted in "Owlette the Winner" to the way Catboy acted in this episode would make it more understanding because; when you look at the way both of them can act sometimes, she's actually just like him. That could possibly be a reason as to why some of us ship them. Also, I read the summary to "Catboy Squared", which I figured would be about cloning, and compared it to how he made Owlette and Gekko do everything his way in this episode, and read about how he wants to have everything his way in the upcoming episode. I thought about it for a little, and was like: "Oh, God. He's going to get yelled at and glared at AGAIN!". I mean, he's always getting yelled at and glared at, and I'm already sick and tired of it. Is it his fault that they do that to him? Yes. But, that doesn't mean that I, or anybody else, can't feel sorry for him. If they do have a season two, they should probably touch on this where he gets fed up with it, or it makes him feel depressed. Anyway; tell me what you all thought about this chapter/moment in your reviews. Thanks. Bye, guys.**


	9. Revenge

**Hi, everybody. This next chapter/moment is for "Owlettte's Two Wrongs". This is probably the most infamous episode of the show because, it taught kids about revenge. I wanted to add some clarity as to why Owlette was still trying to get back at Night Ninja after he said that what happened to her sculpture was an accident.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

9th Moment after Mission: Owlette's Two Wrongs

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were at the front of the museum, and they were getting ready to go back to HQ.

Greg/Gekko: I'm glad that we, and the other daytime kids, will finally get to show our art at the art fair.

Amaya/Owlette: Well, almost all of us.

Even though Owlette helped save all the art in the city, and learned her lesson about revenge, she was still upset about her sculpture being broken and ruined. Just then; Catboy spotted something on the ground.

Connor/Catboy: Hey, Owlette. (pointing) Look over there.

Her and Gekko look over to where he's pointing.

Greg/Gekko: Those look like some sticky splats. You can use those to fix your sculpture.

Amaya/Owlette: You're right. Thanks… And, I'm sorry I got you guys hurt. I was so focused on getting revenge, I didn't think straight.

Greg/Gekko: It's okay, Owlette. We didn't blame you for wanting revenge.

Connor/Catboy: But, why were you still trying to get back at Night Ninja after he said that what happened to your sculpture was an accident?

Amaya/Owlette: Because, I didn't believe him.

Greg/Gekko: But, what if he didn't know it was yours?

Amaya/Owlette: You're probably right. But, like I said; I wasn't thinking straight.

Connor/Catboy: Owlette, it's alright. We saved all the art, and you can fix your sculpture.

Amaya/Owlette: Of course. I should focus on that instead.

She goes over to the sticky splats, collects them, and goes back to her friends.

Amaya/Owlette: I just got an idea. Since Catboy hid all the art in the museum, we should hold the art fair here.

Connor/Catboy: That's a great idea! We can tell the teacher tomorrow.

Amaya/Owlette: Now, we should get going.

They head over to the Gekko-Mobile.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, there it is. Sorry if this one felt a bit rushed. I felt like, not only adding some clarity, but to put in how they came up with the idea of having the art show at the museum. I'll come back with the next chapter/moment soon. In the meantime, tell me your opinions of this chapter in you reviews. See ya soon.**


	10. Bikes

**Hey! I'm back again, and this next one is for "Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder". This episode is another one of the main reasons I decided to do this fanfic because, it REALLY left a bad taste in my mouth. One thing I've noticed from watching this episode, and other episodes before this one, is that Owlette is the most critical member of the PJ Masks. What I mean by that is; whenever one of, or both of, the boys do something that doesn't go along with the plan, or do something she doesn't like, she's immediately going to criticize them, and this episode is a prime example of that. In this one, she said something that had me like "Ouch!", and it's still bothers me to this day. It was when Catboy returned after failing to retrieve his Cat-Car again, she scolds him for not being around to help her and Gekko, and says very harshly "Don't blame me if your Cat-Car gets crushed!". Now, don't get me wrong. She had every right to be angry with him, but what she said right there was a little too harsh for my tastes. So, I wanted to touch on that, and I wanted to touch on how Catboy was feeling when he realized how his close-minded behavior affected his friends.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks belongs to entertainment One, Disney Junior, Frog Box, and Team TO. Not me.**

10th Moment after Mission: Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were riding their bikes through the streets, and delivering the stolen cars where they belong. While they were riding, Catboy was feeling like gum on the bottom of someone's shoes because of the previous decisions he made that got his friends hurt, and got him yelled at. Gekko returns the last car, and they start heading back to the forest where their vehicles were.

Greg/Gekko: Now, to go get our Super-vehicles.

Amaya/Owlette: I can't wait to put my Owl-Glider back where it belongs. I know you guys feel the same.

Greg/Gekko: Definitely. It'll be good to know that my Gekko-Mobile is back safe and sound.

Connor/Catboy: (sighs)! Yeah. I guess.

Both his friends: Huh?

They stop their bikes, and turn to Catboy as he stops with them.

Amaya/Owlette: What do you mean you guess?

Greg/Gekko: Aren't you glad you finally got your Cat-Car back?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. But, I'm just so mad at myself about before, when I went to Romeo's lab to get my Cat-Car because, I didn't think our bikes were good enough, and I wasn't around to help you guys. I'm sorry about that. It was really selfish of me.

Greg/Gekko: It's okay, Catboy. We know you didn't mean for us to get hurt. And, you made up for it when you used your bike to stop Romeo when he was using your Cat-Car.

Connor/Catboy: That's only because, I didn't have a choice. I should've understood that in the first place; otherwise, none of that would've happened to you.

Owlette gets off her bike, and goes up to him.

Amaya/Owlette: Catboy, stop being so hard on yourself. You made a mistake, but you can't change what happened. All you could do was fix it, and you did. And, you should be proud of yourself for that.

Connor/Catboy: (smiles) You're right. And, I am proud of myself.

She was glad that he was feeling better. Suddenly; she thought of something she said to him out of anger, and she started to frown. She was right to be angry, and she knows that; but now, she feels bad because, she can't help but feel like she might've hurt his feelings.

Amaya/Owlette: Oh. By the way, I'm sorry I was so harsh on you. I know you wouldn't have blamed me anyway if your Cat-Car did get crushed, but I just didn't care anymore, and I know I would've regretted it later.

Connor/Catboy: It's alright, Owlette. You were just mad. I would've been mad too.

Amaya/Owlette: Yeah. But, I feel like what I said hurt your feelings.

Connor/Catboy: Well, it did. But-

She interrupts him by glomping him.

Connor/Catboy: But, it's okay. (returns the hug) I got to see how cool my bike can be, and we saved our Super-vehicles.

Amaya/Owlette: So, we're okay?

Connor/Catboy: Of course.

They stop hugging, and look at each other with warm smiles.

Greg/Gekko: Ok. Now that you both feel better, we can get back to our vehicles?

Both of them: Right.

Owlette gets back on her bike, and they continue riding to the forest where their vehicles are at.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, that's it. I feel a little bit better letting that out. Now, I think Owlette can say some of the most hurtful things to her friends, mostly Catboy, but I don't think it would ever be her intention to hurt their feelings. If they do have a season 2, they should probably touch on that by teaching her that words can hurt others; and I still think they should touch on how Catboy feels when he gets yelled at by his friends, and that it makes him feel like he doesn't deserve to be a superhero. All the while, I'm still waiting for the show have its own page on TV Tropes. I don't know what the reason for it not being up on TV Tropes is, but it's just not fair. I would do something about it, but like I said; I need to know how much it costs to edit on there. In the meantime, I'll probably be reading a book, and/or play Tomb Raider. Let me know what all of you thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. Thank you, guys. Bye.**


	11. Instruments

**Hello. I'm back with another chapter/moment, and this one is for "Catboy's Great Gig". While this is one of my favorite episodes, and Catboy was so likable, I felt like Owlette is partially to blame for him being a jitterbug like that. What I mean is: She kept mentioning the concert, and that got him really scared. Was it her intention to scare him? No. But, it's just how I see it. Also; I'm glad that PJ Masks is finally getting its own page on TV Tropes, and that there's going to be a season 2 for the show. What bugs me is that season 2 will air in the fall of 2018. I'll most likely be 23 by then, or 22 if it airs earlier.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney Junior, eOne, Team TO, and Frog Box.**

11th Moment after Mission: Catboy's Great Gig

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were at the front of the museum with their instruments after defeating Night Ninja.

Greg/Gekko: I sure am glad that we've got the instruments back. It's too bad the drum got broken. I really wanted to play it in the concert.

Connor/Catboy: Don't worry, Gekko. You, and the other kids, can use my drum. I'll tell the teacher that the original drum got broken, and to buy another one.

Greg/Gekko: Thanks, Catboy. And, I'm glad that you're finally excited about being up on stage.

Connor/Catboy: Well… It's okay to still worry a bit about messing up. Isn't it?

Greg/Gekko: Of course it is. Just not too much. And, actually, I understood how you felt. I was nervous about reading a poem out loud in front of everyone. But, to be honest, you dealt with stage-fright way better than me.

Connor/Catboy: Really?

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. I seriously did NOT want to do my poem, so I tried not to get my voice back. But, you; even though you were scared of playing in the concert, you really tried your hardest to get the instruments back because, you knew how much being in the concert meant to us. That says a lot. Doesn't it, Owlette?

Amaya/Owlette: (sadly) Mmm-hmm.

The boys turn to her as they take notice of how down she seems.

Greg/Gekko: Is something wrong?

Amaya/Owlette: The thing is… I feel like Catboy's super speed going crazy like that was kind of my fault.

What she just said confused both boys.

Connor/Catboy: How is me losing control of my Cat speed your fault?

Amaya/Owlette: Because, I kept bringing up the concert, and that made you nervous. I was so excited about us in being in the concert, and you weren't. I should've been more aware of that. I'm sorry.

Connor/Catboy: It's okay, Owlette. You weren't trying to scare me. You were just trying to be encouraging. And, now I'm excited to be in the concert.

Amaya/Owlette: That's good to know. Plus; I didn't know you could play the flute.

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. Where'd you learn to play it so well?

Connor/Catboy: Uh… I've never played the flute until now.

Amaya/Owlette: Hmm… Maybe, it came naturally to you?

Connor/Catboy: (slightly blushes) I guess so. (little laugh)… Let's just take the instruments back to the school.

Owlette and Gekko both nod in agreement, and they all head back to the Owl-Glider.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **There you have it. I not only decided to bring to light that it was somewhat Owlette's fault that Catboy was worrying more about the concert, and make it into a reconciliation; but I also decided to reference another past episode. This time, I referenced "Speak Up Gekko". I thought about comparing how both he and Catboy dealt with stage-fright, and noting how Gekko was more selfish about it while Catboy really tried to get the instruments, even though he didn't want to play them in front of the class. I also noticed an animation error: While Catboy was playing the flute with Ninjalinos, the one who was playing the drum went up to Night Ninja, and he broke the drum. The day after, our little heroes were playing their chosen instruments, and Greg was playing the drum with Connor and Amaya, who were playing the flute and the tambourine. I wanted bring up a possible "How?" for Greg playing the drum if the original drum got broken the night before. So, I thought because of Connor leading a parade with his drum in "Beat the Drum, Catboy", he would let the other kids play his drum to temporarily replace the original drum in "Catboy's Great Gig". Anyway; tell me what all of you think of this chapter/moment in your reviews. I'll upload the next ones when I feel like it. In the meantime; I'll probably be book reading again, and/or watching Pretty Little Liars on Netflix. I love you all who have been supporting my writing, and me, and I thank you. Bye, guys.**


	12. Jealousy

**Hey, guys. I'm bringing you another chapter/moment, and this one is for "Owlette of a Kind". This one will be another simple reconciliation, and a bit of hinting. Now, Owlette's attitude in this episode was pretty irritating, and I think that maybe there should be some assurance that being jealous of someone for something that you have isn't what makes you one of a kind. I know what some of you are thinking, especially from reading the previous chapters/moments. The answer is: No. I don't dislike Owlette. I do like her. I just don't like how from one minute she can go from being super cute and excitable, to being an ice princess the next minute.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. Disney Junior, Team TO, Frog Box, and eOne own it.**

12th Moment after Mission: Owlette of a Kind

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were at the school putting the gym mats, balls, and paint brushes back where they belong after defeating Romeo. Owlette comes out of the shed, and goes over to Catboy and Gekko who are waiting by the school playground.

Amaya/Owlette: That was the last ball.

Greg/Gekko: Good work, Owlette.

Amaya/Owlette: Thanks… And, again; I'm sorry I got so jealous of you guys getting my powers. It wasn't even your fault. Neither was you guys not using them the right way. I just wanted to stand out in my own way, and be one of a kind.

Connor/Catboy: Owlette, it's fine.

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. There are lots of people who would like to be special like that. But, just because you're sharing what makes you special, doesn't mean you're not special anymore.

Amaya/Owlette: I know that now. And, sharing my powers with you guys sure was awesome.

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. But, using them wasn't easy.

Amaya/Owlette: True. Guess now you've got amazing flying skills, Catboy.

Connor/Catboy: I guess I do. It's too bad Gekko and I can't fly anymore. But, who knows? Maybe one day, we'll be able to fly again?

Greg/Gekko: You might be right.

Amaya/Owlette: If that day ever comes, we'll have even more fun. Because, I'll get to share flying with you, and have no problems with it. Anyways; let's just get back to HQ, and call it a night.

Both boys nod in agreement. All three of them hop into the Cat-Car, and head back to their HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **There we go. Another sweet reconciliation, and the hinting was: "What if Gekko and Catboy get to fly again in a future episode?". Also, I did another episode reference. I referenced "Catboy's Flying Fiasco". That episode not only taught viewers, and Catboy, that things aren't always what they seem; but it also taught that just because you got a new "scooter" that just so happens to fly, doesn't mean that you automatically have good flying skills. By the way, sorry if what I wrote in the first author's note, and what I wrote for the actual chapter/moment didn't make sense with each other. I think that Owlette was assuring herself that jealousy won't make her one of a kind. Anyway; let me know what you guys thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. I'll be back to upload the next one when I feel like it. See you all later.**


	13. Parade

**Hi, guys. This next chapter/moment is for "Beat the Drum, Catboy". I feel like Catboy was at one of his most likable moments in this episode because, we got to see his insecurities shine through in this one. So, for this one is another reconciliation and understanding.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. We already know.**

13th Moment after Mission: Beat the Drum, Catboy

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were in the park, and they had just finished fixing up everything for the parade that Night Ninja nearly took over.

Greg/Gekko: Now, all the right flags are back where they belong, and the banners are back to normal.

Amaya/Owlette: Plus; the floats are painted back to their original colors.

Connor/Catboy: Yep. And, I'll have no problems with leading the parade tomorrow… Oh. And, I'm really sorry for forgetting about you guys, and letting you get captured.

Owlette and Gekko look at their leader with understanding smiles.

Greg/Gekko: It's okay. You were just worried about messing up without your drum again. We would've been the same if one of us were you.

Amaya/Owlette: Yeah, Catboy. Everyone worries about messing up.

Greg/Gekko: You just needed to see how good you can be without your drum.

Amaya/Owlette: But, what you really needed was believe in yourself the same way we do.

Greg/Gekko: We didn't care that you messed up once.

Amaya/Owlette: Just because you messed up once, doesn't mean you'd mess up again.

Connor/Catboy: I know. I guess just worried too much.

He, suddenly, gets an idea.

Connor/Catboy: Maybe, I could lead the parade by clapping and stomping a beat, and by playing my drum almost at the same time?

Greg/Gekko: That's a great idea, Catboy.

Connor/Catboy: Ok, then. Let's get out of here, and get ready for tomorrow's parade.

Catboy goes into the instrument shed, and puts his drum back. The PJ Masks hop into the Cat-Car, and leave.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **That was a nice little moment right there. Now, I've uploaded this one for until the new episode airs because, I'm not sure if it's supposed to air on Monday or Friday, and the anticipation is killing me. If I ever feel like writing some closure for any of the new episodes that I feel need that, I will think it over, and do that. If any of you have an opinion about my personal feelings I've written into these moments, and anything else; let me know in your reviews, along with your thoughts of this chapter/moment. I will be back to watching Pretty Little Liars, and/or book reading. Thank you. And, bye-bye for now.**


	14. Copies

**Hi, everybody. I am back, and this next chapter/moment is for "Catboy Squared". I really liked this episode, and I was glad that Connor/Catboy didn't get yelled at again. I thought the Catboy copies were hilarious and cute. I'm, once again, writing another chapter/moment before the new episode airs. I'm really excited for "Owlette and the Owlteeenies" to air, mostly because I can't wait to see the Ninjalinos finally put Night Ninja in his place for the way he treats them. I also wonder that because the episode talks about Owlette and leadership, if Catboy will have some significance in the episode because, he's the leader of the PJ Masks, and maybe he's teaching her about leadership. Sorry if I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway; here is the next chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

14th Moment after Mission: Catboy Squared

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were in the forest after defeating Romeo once again.

Amaya/Owlette: Now to get this machine in lock-up at HQ with the other one.

Greg/Gekko: That reminds me: If this one is a copy of the original Multiplying Machine, how come it didn't disappear like every other copy? Or, what if the machine we took from last time was the actual copy, and IT disappeared?

Connor/Catboy: Guess we'll find out when we get back. Right now, I'd rather not think about if one, or neither, of them disappeared. It would be too confusing.

Greg/Gekko: Good point.

Connor/Catboy: Oh. And, I'm sorry again about before, with me and my copies. We were so focused on doing our own thing, we got carried away, as usual.

Amaya/Owlette: Catboy, it's fine. We know you prefer to do things your way.

Connor/Catboy: But, of course, it's not always going to be like that. Sometimes, I forget that we're a team.

Greg/Gekko: You think you're the only one who forgets that we're a team from time to time?

Amaya/Owlette: Yeah. There have been plenty of times where we've forgotten that we're a team, too. You don't have to feel like the only one.

Greg/Gekko: And, who knows? Maybe, you'll get to do a solo mission?

Connor/Catboy: Well, I kind of, sort of did one when I went to save you two. Also; either of you guys could do a mission all by yourselves, too.

Greg/Gekko: You're probably right. By the way; it's too bad those other Catboys aren't here anymore. They were definitely fun. And, funny.

Amaya/Owlette: And, adorable.

Greg/Gekko: Huh?

Connor/Catboy: What was that?

Amaya/Owlette: (slightly blushes) Oh! Nothing! Nothing! (nervous laugh)…

Connor/Catboy: Ok? … Anyway; since we're taking this machine back to HQ, we could use it for our side. And, it won't just have to be copies of me.

Amaya/Owlette: You're right. We can make copies of us, too.

Connor/Catboy: It'd be interesting to see copies of you.

Greg/Gekko: It sure would. Now, let's go.

They start heading back to the Cat-Car.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **And, that's that. Another simple understanding, reference to a past episode, "Catboy vs Robo-Cat", and hinting. The understanding is for Gekko and Owlette, and that they know that Catboy is the most independent member of the PJ Masks, and that maybe he'll get to do a solo mission in a future episode, that's part of the hinting. The other part of the hinting is that they might make some adjustments to the Multiplying Machine, and use it for their side… I still can't believe they're going to air season two of the show in 2018, and I still think it's outrageous because, no one likes to wait for so long for a show they love to air. I understand that they want to the show to be known around the rest of the world, but I think that they should add more episodes to season one, and/or make a movie, or special, or something like the other shows, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Doc McStuffins, Octonauts, and Miles from Tomorrowland, do to keep us from being bored. Anyway; tell me what you all thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. I'll probably be watching the fireworks tonight. Bye, guys. And, Happy 4** **th** **of July!**


	15. Owletteenies

**Hi, everybody. Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back, and this is another chapter/moment. It's for "Owlette and the Owletteenies". Now, I was glad that the Ninjalinos finally decided to stop working for Night Ninja, but I wish they would've told him off like cazy; then again, you can't have everything. Anyway; we got to see a bit more of Owlette's moral complexity in this episode. My theory about Catboy teaching her about leadership was wrong, so I decided to write about something like that possibly happening in future episodes. Now; I have something to say to some of my reviewers-**

 **Bluecatcinema: Thank you so much for your continued support of me and my writing.**

 **Panthers101: I am twenty years old, and I'm turning twenty-one next month, and I'll have to think about your idea for a sexy PJ Masks story. Though, if I were to write one, I would make them older than they are in the show.**

 **Guest, or bob4tide, or whoever you are: I appreciate your ideas for a sequel to "Catboy and Owlette's Interesting Adventures", but if you don't mind, I'd like to put my own spin on it while keeping your ideas relevant. In the meantime; give me some time to think it over. Sorry if I upset you about putting my own spin on it.**

 **MaeManuel1: Thank you. Also; I'm very familiar with your work on the Disney Junior series wiki, along with the PJ Masks wiki, and Deviantart. And, I'm flattered that you used my previous story as inspiration for your new one, "Owlette and the Enchantment Charm".**

 **Anyway; here's the new moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. It's owned by Disney Jr, Entertainment One, etc.**

16th Moment after Mission: Owlette and the Owletteenies

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were at the museum delivering the stolen chariot, and rocket ship, back where they belong. They come out of the museum, and have a little conversation at the front steps.

Greg/Gekko: Now, the chariot, and the rocket, are back in their exhibits.

Connor/Catboy: And, all the daytime kids will finally see the golden chariot for the new field trip tomorrow.

Amaya/Owlette: Yep. It's too bad I didn't do a good job at leading the Ninjalinos.

Connor/Catboy: Don't worry, Owlette. This was just one mistake. I'm sure you'll do better next time.

Amaya/Owlette: Thanks. And, maybe you could teach me a few things about leadership, Catboy?

Connor/Catboy: Me? Teach you?

Amaya/Owlette: Yeah. Because, you're the actual leader of us. You kept trying to tell me what good leadership is about, and (puts her hand on his shoulder) I think you'd be a great teacher.

Connor/Catboy: (slightly blushes, and chuckles nervously)… Thanks. Anyway; let's go home.

The other two nod in agreement, and they all start heading back to the Owl-Glider.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **That was very short, but I think I did pretty good. Now, I didn't add an apology in this one because, I felt like there didn't need to be one for this. Owlette already apologized to the Ninjalinos, and she didn't need to apologize to her friends. I thought about hinting Catboy possibly teaching her about leadership in future episodes. Now, I'm making another comparison between them right now: They've both shown to be a little bossy, but Catboy wasn't as snappish in "Catboy Takes Control" like Owlette was in this episode. He took leadership more seriously, but was being an idea hog; while she was having too much fun, and got snappy with the Ninjalinos. By the way; I saw a sneak peek of the new PJ Masks episodes, "Owlette and the Moonflower" and "Slowpoke Gekko", on videodetective, and it also tells the air date. For all you PJ Masks wiki administrators who are possibly reading this, check out the sneak peeks as soon as you can. Anyway; tell me what you all think of this chapter/moment in your reviews. I'll see you all later.**


	16. Mini-Car

**Hey, everyone. It's me again. The next chapter/moment is for "Gekko's Blame Campaign". For those of us who watched this episode, we saw a new side of Gekko. He's shown himself to be a bit irresponsible. I mean, he was kind of irresponsible in "Looking after Gekko", but this episode taught him about taking responsibility for his actions. So, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks doesn't belong to me. We already know.**

16th Moment after Mission: Gekko's Blame Campaign

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were at the playground fixing up the mess that Gekko accidently made after they replaced the horn on Cameron's mini-car. Gekko puts the round-about back, and the whole playground was fixed.

Greg/Gekko: Phew! The playground is all fixed! And, I'm sorry I wrecked everyting.

Amaya/Owlette: It's okay, Gekko. You were just upset about getting the blame for what happened to Cameron's car. No one likes being blamed for something, even if it is their fault.

Greg/Gekko: But, of course, I had to take the blame so that I could fix it.

Connor/Catboy: Just one question: How will you get your Gekko-Mobile back to HQ since it's broken down?

Greg/Gekko: Easy. I'll just take it back to HQ by myself using my Super Gecko Strength, while you guys go back in the Cat-Car.

Amaya/Owlette: Ok.

Connor/Catboy: Fair enough.

The three of them head back to their vehicles. Gekko goes over to his Gekko-Mobile, and Catboy and Owlette jump into the Cat-Car.

Greg/Gekko: Oh! Wait a second!

Both of them: Huh?

Greg/Gekko: Catboy; if you find any scratches on your Cat-Car, I'm sorry about that, too.

Connor/Catboy: Gekko, it's fine. I'll just paint over the scratches if I find any.

Amaya/Owlette: In the meantime; we'll see you back at HQ.

Greg/Gekko: Alright.

Catboy and Owlette take off in the Cat-Car.

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Muscles!

He carries his Gekko-Mobile, and follows his friends.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **There we go. Another reconciliation, and understanding. I was thinking that along with your opinion of each chapter/moment, you all could say what you thought of each episode I've written for, and tell me your personal feelings as well in your reviews? I'll see all of you later. Bye.**


	17. Gardening

**Hey, guys. I'm bringing you all another chapter/moment from my Moments after Missions stories. Sorry I haven't updated this. I didn't feel inspired to write for any of the episodes that have aired recently, but I took some time to really think about it, and I've come up with a few things. Now, this chapter/moment is for "Owlette and the Moonflower". I thought that this episode was interestingly cute because, even though Owlette wouldn't admit that she didn't know that much about gardening, she showed her vulnerable side in this one, just like in "Owlette's New Move". Once again; I'm writing something, and uploading it before the new episode of PJ Masks airs, which is this Friday… Now, this is irrelevant to the story; but, I'm sure a lot of you who have watched Young Justice are really excited that it's getting a third season. I know I am, and I know we all hope that season 3 will answer some questions we still have about season 2. I also hope that it will get new characters… Anyway; here is my new PJ Masks chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, and Disney Junior own it.**

17th Moment after Mission: Owlette and the Moonflower

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were in the park getting rid of the rest of the giant weeds, and they just took care of the original moonflower that made the other weeds grow. It was also the last one they got.

Connor/Catboy: That's the last of the moon-weeds.

Greg/Gekko: Now, every plant on the planet is safe and sound.

Amaya/Owlette: They sure are. Oh. And; I'm sorry again that I lied. I wanted to show you that I knew about gardening, but in all honesty, I didn't really know, and I wouldn't admit it.

Connor/Catboy: Owlette, it's okay. Next time you don't feel sure about something, you can always come to us for help.

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. And, whether you would've asked us for help or not, we still would've helped you anyway.

Amaya/Owlette: I know. I'm lucky to have you guys as friends.

Greg/Gekko: Thanks, Owlette.

Amaya/Owlette: By the way; if it's not too much trouble, would you still help me with sunflower for gardening class?

Connor/Catboy: Of course we would.

Amaya/Owlette: Thanks. Now, let's go.

They all jump into the Owl-Glider, and fly back to their HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **That's it for now. Another understanding of each other in a chapter/moment. I know it was short, but it was all I could come up with. I'm excited to see "Super-Sized Gekko" and "Take to the skies, Owlette" on Friday. I can't believe they scheduled a new PJ Masks episode to air two months after a previous episode aired,** _ **AGAIN**_ **, but it was actually a bit sooner than expected. At least, we don't have to wait too long for it to air. Now, let me know what you all thought of this chapter/moment in your reviews. Thanks for reading this, you guys. Bye.**


	18. Dome

**Hi, guys. I've returned to bring you another chapter/moment, and this one is for "Catboy and the Lunar Dome". I'll say it again, I thought this episode was cute because, we get to see Catboy being likable by showing his insecurities. There were time where I wouldn't want to do something because, I didn't want to mess up, and I didn't want to get laughed at. I think all of us get like that at times, though. Once again, I'm uploading a chapter of a story right before the new episode of PJ Masks airs, which is tomorrow. Now; here's the new chapter/moment.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. Disney Junior and Entertainment One own the show.**

18th Moment after Mission: Catboy and the Lunar Dome

It was nighttime as the PJ Masks were regrouping at their HQ. Owlette and Gekko were the last to arrive as Catboy was waiting for them.

Connor/Catboy: Ok. Did you guys get everything back to the school?

Amaya/Owlette: Yep. I put the balloons back.

Greg/Gekko: And, I put the stage and loud speakers back. How'd it go with Luna Girl?

Connor/Catboy: She apologized for taking the stuff from the school dance-off, and for being mean to me. Anyway; let's see how HQ is holding up. And, I'm-

Amaya/Owlette: (interrupting) Aww, Catboy. We know you're sorry, and it's okay. You were just embarrassed about messing up the Spinning Tornado, and we don't blame you for feeling that way.

Greg/Gekko: Yeah. There were times where we were too embarrassed to do things because, we didn't want to mess up, and we were worried about what others would think of us.

Amaya/Owlette: Mmm-hmm. So, we know how you feel.

Connor/Catboy: Thanks, guys. And now, I have a cool new move to do at the school dance-off.

Amaya/Owlette: And, we'll all do it together.

Greg/Gekko: Yes, we will. Now, let's call it a night.

The three of them head inside their HQ.

Moment after Mission: Ended.

 **Another simple understanding between our three heroes, and another moment of sweetness… This episode was pretty good, and so was the episode segment after it, "Gekko and the Rock of All Power". I didn't do that one because, I felt like things were already fixed up after the team won, both emotionally and physically. Anyway; tell me what you thought in your reviews. Bye, guys. Happy Holidays.**


End file.
